1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a manually operable latch having a clamping member, and to a latch mechanism for clamping two discrete structure members together.
2. Prior Art
No particular prior art patents are known, but the field of latch type structures is quite developed with there being an extensive quantity of types known. The previously known latching mechanisms usually require some type of special sheet metal for their usage, special fastening provision and lock apertures and the like, tools are required, linkage mechanisms are used, and loose parts, i.e. pins, bolts, nuts and screws, are objectionable.
Various criterion for latches and latch mechanisms have been well defined; latches must hold two or more elements together, are usually special purpose devices specifically for a particular piece of equipment, should positively secure, should be rattle-free, should prevent access, should have maximum strength and minimum operating force, should be of minimum size and require no special materials.
Latches and latching mechanisms are generally more complicated, more expensive and take much more structure than simple fasteners such as bolts and nuts.